Live your life
by blackbarbie12
Summary: Rosemary moves to Castle Rock to move with her cousin. Ofcourse she meets the gang!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to my story. It's the classic SBM girl joins the gang story. Please just give it a chance. I know you will like it! Thank you very much!**

**(I do not own Stand By Me/ The Body. I only own Rosemary Loviah.**

So here I am at my new house. Out of all the family we have, we just had to stay with the Lachance family. My name is Rosemary Loviah. I'm 14 years old. Gordie Lachance is my cousin on my mom's side. My dad left us about 7 months ago. I don't really care though, he was an asshole. Castle Rock seemed so…old and…boring. At least I already know someone my age around here. Maybe Gordie could introduce me to his friends.

Speaking of Gordie, he really has grown up over the years. He used to visit my family in California every once in a while. He not only got a little taller, but he gained a little muscle too. Although, it still looked like he ate twigs for every meal of the day.

Sometimes it seems like he has the perfect life. Then I remember everything that's going on with him right now.

"Hey Rose!" Gordie shouted "You wanna go outside?"

"Sure!" I yelled back "Just let me put something else on."

I reached into my suitcase and pulled out something quick to put on. I threw on a pink tank top, some jean shorts, and my converse.

I looked in the mirror and examined myself for a second. My green eyes were staring back at me. My dark brown hair was in a messy bun. I then looked down at my stomach. Thanks to my mom, I was super insecure about my weight. I sucked my stomach in as much as I could. The real challenge is staying like this for the whole day without anyone noticing flab.

"Okay all set."

"Mom we're leaving!" Gordie shouted before leaving out the door. She didn't seem to care though because she was too busy catching up with my mom.

"So where are we going Gordo?"

"Nowhere special, we're just going up to the tree house to see the guys."

As we climbed up, Gordie did some type of weird knock and waited for a response

"Come on up Gordie." I heard a voice call from inside the tree house

As we entered the tree house, I got a lot more nervous. I have never met these guys in my life. Of course my stomach was turning upside down.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet someone. This is my cousin. The one I was telling you about."

"Hey." I said nervously "I'm Rose."

I looked over all of their faces. They all looked shocked and surprised. Am I doing something wrong already!

"This is your cousin?" one of the boys shouted. He wore thick glasses, had dog tags and his ear looked as if it was made out of wax. But besides these things, he was kind of cute…..in a weird way.

"She's a girl?" he continued like it was the most shocking thing in the world

"I thought you said your cousin smokes and fights a lot."

"I do smoke and occasionally get into little fights." I answered for myself

"Shit Gordie! How did you forget to mention that she's a girl?

"Don't pay attention to him Rose. That's just Teddy." Said Gordie "This right here is Vern." He said pointing to a short chubby boy. I could already tell that he gets made fun of a lot. I just waved at him with a slight smile on my face.

"And last but not least, this is Chris."

"How's it going?" smiled Chris

Hoping that I'm not blushing, I smile back. Looking into his deep blue eyes was like being in a trance. After a couple seconds of staring and smiling at each other, I finally break eye contact and look down at my feet.

I sat down and took a cigarette out my pocket. As I put it in my mouth, I patted my pockets. Great, I left my lighter in the house. As if reading my mind, Chris took a lighter out of his pocket.

"Here. Let me." He smiled as he lit the cigarette that was still in my mouth.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth and let out a big puff of smoke.

"Thanks." I smiled

"No problem." He put the lighter back in his pocket and continued doing whatever he was doing.

After about three hours of watching the guys play cards, hearing Teddy's crazy _Eeeeeeeeee-Eeeeeeee-Eeeeeeeeee_ laugh, and hearing everyone bag on Vern things finally started to die down. Vern decided to leave and went home.

"Well I guess I should be going too," Said Chris. "Bye guys." Before he left he turned and smiled at me. "Bye Rose. Will you be here tomorrow?"

I nodded my head and smiled

"Okay, well I'll see you then." With that, he left.

"Rose I'm gonna go walk with Chris. Teddy knows where the house is so he'll walk you home…. right Teddy?"

"I'll be honored." Teddy said jokingly

"I'll see you at home." Said Gordie

When Gordie left, it was just me and Teddy. I just couldn't bring myself to stop staring at his features.

"So if you don't mind me asking….What happened to your ear?"

First he just looked up and stared at me. His eyes seemed to be connected to mine.

"Sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said

"Naw, it's cool. When I was younger, my father held my ear up to a stove and tried to burn it off."

"Ouch." I cringed "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. He's in Togus now. I know he didn't mean to do it."

"My dad ran away a couple of months ago. I didn't really like him to begin with so it doesn't really matter to me." I added

"You know Rose; I have a feeling we're going to get along well."

I gave him a light smile. He looked at me and smiled back. There was something about him that just made me want to know more about him.

"So you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah let's go."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"My mom's gonna be happy about all this walking I'm doing. She used to be a model so she wants me to lose some weight. She's not really satisfied with me right now. She said my bodies not right yet and I'm not pretty enough to be a model like her yet. But with the tips she's giving me she says I'll be there in no time." I told him

Teddy got in front of me and stopped me from walking. He eyed me head to toe.

"You look pretty to me." He told me and kept walking

I smiled at the compliment. My cheeks got warm. No one ever compliments me.

"Thanks Teddy."

"No problem. No offence but your mom sounds like a total ass wipe."

His comment stopped me in my tracks.

"Um excuse me but who the hell are you to insult my mother?"

"I'm just saying, your mom is supposed to cheer you up not put you down."

How did this conversation go so wrong so fast? I asked myself

"You have no right to judge my mother! She's just helping me out!" I screamed

"You call her telling you your bodies not right helping you? You're crazy! Looks like your dumb ass mom passed it on to you!" he yelled back

"We'll you're a psychotic asshole!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"You're gonna find out real soon how psychotic I _really_ am!"

And just like that Teddy stormed away and I went in the house. _What an eventful first day_. I thought in my head

**Did you like it? Sorry if it seems a little short. I need everyone to REVIEW! When I get at least 5 reviews then I will update. This story is really good to me. I dropped all my other stories to focus on this one. So please review and follow this story and I swear I will update quickly. If I get enough reviews, probably within the next day or two.**

**Also tell me if you think Rose should be with Teddy or Chris. It might just surprise you. Tell me what you think :) **

**Thanks and just remember….The more you review, the faster I update **

**See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning feeling amazing! I just can't wait to get the day started. But I can't stop thinking about the argument I had with Teddy. I walked downstairs to find Gordie at the table eating. I have a feeling that this isn't gonna turn out good for me.

"Hey Rose. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't really like breakfast."

"Oh come on Rose! I know you're hungry." Gordie teased

The more I looked at the fresh bacon, eggs, and pancakes; the more I just wanna dig in. But I can't give into temptation. Maybe I'll have a nice banana…..Oh who am I kidding? Just like that I dug in my food. My mom never makes these types of things. Her motto is 'No carbs or no food at all'. So either I'm eating something with no carbs or I'm starving.

"So you wanna go hang with the guys today?" asked Gordie

"Yeah, just let me go freshen up."

I walked up to the bathroom and closed the door. I had to run the water so no one would hear me. I leaned over the toilet and….I bet you already know what happened. Yep I made myself throw-up. I hate doing this but I have no choice. If I don't do this, my mother's gonna run away from me too. I can't let that happen.

After this I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. I put on a black skirt that stopped a little bit over my knees, some blue and white knee high socks, and a baby blue shirt to match the socks. I wish I could wear my jeans but my mom said that jeans are unflattering. But it's okay, I like skirts too.

Me and Gordie walked outside to go pick up everyone. He said we were going to Teddy's house first so I had to explain the whole argument. Gordie promised that we would get the whole thing straightened out. Gordie climbed up a latter that was on the side of the house and knocked on Teddy's window.

"Come outside Teddy!" he yelled and climbed back down

After about 10 minutes, Teddy was showered, dressed, and out the door. He looked straight past me and looked at Gordie.

"What's up Gordie?" Teddy said with no emotion

"Rose told me about your argument and I think both of you have something to say."

"No way man, she started with me!" Teddy yelled

"Since I'm obviously the more mature one I'll apologize first. I'm sorry I went off about the comment you made about my mother. I shouldn't have called you a psychotic asshole." I said out loud

"Thanks but I'm not apologizing." He said bluntly

Gordie interrupted us "Come on Teddy. How would you feel if she talked about your father that way?"

It looks like Gordie's question worked because Teddy finally gave in.

"Okay fine! I'm sorry for talking about your mom. Can we go now?" He finally said

"I don't think those apologies were sincere." Gordie smirked "You two are going to spend the whole day beside each other until you're friends."

"What? Why?" Teddy and I screamed simultaneously

"Maybe if you get to know each other more, you both will find the courage to give a real apology. We're going to go pick up the other two. You two walk behind me and talk."

"I guess since it's only for one day." I said

"We just have to make it through the whole day without arguing." Teddy joined in

As we walked Teddy and I stared at our feet in silence. This felt so weird.

"I don't hear any talking. So if you're not gonna talk then hold hands."

"You're crazy Lachance!" yelled Teddy

"Don't forget that I have dirt on both of you. If you guys wouldn't have fought then it wouldn't have to be this way." Gordie replied smugly

'_This is ridiculous' _I whispered

Teddy's hand was right beside mine. Being the mature person I am, I quickly grabbed his hand. I felt my face burn. To my surprise Teddy interlocked his fingers with mines. We continued to hold hands throughout the walk and after a while it didn't feel awkward anymore.

Vern and Chris were walking down the street together when we reached them.

"Hey Rose." Smiled Chris

"Um-hey Chris" I smiled back

I saw him look down to see my hands interlocked with Teddy's. He looked up with a questioning and confused look on his face

"Don't ask." I said as if reading his mind

The guys walked ahead while Gordie explained why I was holding hands with Teddy. Teddy and I walked slowly behind silently still holding hands. That is until I decided to break the silence.

"So what dirt does Gordie have on you?"

"I don't know. Probably my secret Superman lucky underwear." He answered with a chuckle "What about you?" he asked

Oh God! What was I thinking asking him that, knowing he was going to ask the same thing? I could have asked him anything in the world. What's your favorite color? How much do you weigh? Anything! Looks like I'm gonna have to tell him. I hate lying.

"I'll tell you only if you promise that you won't tell anyone. And if you tell I'll kick your ass."

"Okay I promise." He responded

"Okay well I'm pretty sure that the dirt he has on me is my…_eating disorder" _I said almost in a whisper

"Wow. That's way different than superman underwear." He joked

I smiled and looked into his eyes

"You're the only person besides Gordie that knows so don't tell anyone. Actually now you're the only one that knows because Gordie thinks that it's gone."

"I actually feel kind of special that I'm the only one who knows." He smiled back

I stared at him while we were walking and he stared back at me. Gordie turned around and interrupted our moment

"Now that I saw your mouth's actually moving, you can stop holding hands."

I looked down at our hands forgetting that we were holding hands in the first place. I slowly unlocked our hands. I secretly didn't want to let go. With one last smile and a chuckle, Teddy walked ahead of me to catch up with the guys.

I continued to walk behind, when I saw Chris stop to wait for me.

"Gordie told me about you and Teddy's argument."

"Yeah, but we made up. We're cool now." I smiled

"Next time you can tell me. I'll kick Teddy's ass myself. Gordie's like a brother me. Since you and Gordie are related, it's kinda like you're my sister."

"Thanks Chris." I looked into his blue eyes, they were so beautiful

"Anytime Rose. Teddy's not that bad once you get to know him. But I can tell you already know that by the way you were staring at him." He said laughing

"It wasn't like that, I swear." I blushed and looked down "I just met him and Gordie wanted us to get along so we wouldn't argue anymore."

"I know what you mean." He laughed slyly

"Yeah, everything just got out of hand yesterday night, but I'm over it now. Teddy's not as mean as he comes off." I said

As we continued to talk in the back, Gordie stopped in his tracks.

"Uh-Oh, it's the Cobras!"

I remember now. Gordie described the Cobras to me last night. Basically they're bullies, who like to mess with them. Which is weird because Vern's brother is in the group.

Chris automatically jumped to the rescue. "Rose, stay back. Teddy quick, take Rose to the tree house."

"Come on Rose let's go!" Teddy said pulling my arm as he ran past

"What about the others?" I asked

"Rose, we'll be fine, don't worry!" yelled Chris

Me and Teddy ran and ran until we finally reached the tree house. Teddy let me go up first.

We sat in the tree house catching our breath until I noticed Teddy staring at me.

"What?" I asked clutching my stomach

"I just can't see why you think your fat."

I looked at him and smiled

"And I am sorry about what I said about your mother. But I did mean what I said before that. You are pretty."

His comment made me blush

"Thanks Teddy. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to get that mad. Truce?" I asked getting up and holding my hand out

He just looked at me for a second then he got up too. "Truce." He stated

He shook my hand firmly. Then I opened my arms for a hug.

"Um, no I don't hug people. I don't even hug my own mom."

"Oh come on I wont tell anyone that you're soft, just one hug." I pleaded

"Okay fine, but if it gets out that I hug people, I might have to give you a beat down." He joked

I pulled him into a tight hug. It felt nice.

"I guess we should be heading home now." He said after releasing me from the hug

We left the tree house and began to walk home. We were side by side, our arms rubbing against each other's as we walked. I finally closed my eyes and mustered up the courage to grab his hand. He looked at our hands and looked up at me.

"Sorry, I just kinda got used to it." I said shyly

And just as he did earlier, he interlocked his fingers into mines, and smiled at me.

After some time, we got to the front of my house.

"We'll here we are." Said Teddy "My house is the first house around the corner." he added "Well I'll see you later Rose. Tell that pussy you call your cousin, I said to come past my place tomorrow." Then he started to walk away.

"Teddy wait!" I said at the last minute

I walked to him and we were face to face. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"I really needed that compliment that you gave me. Thanks again."

"No problem Rose."

I turned away and walked toward the house.

"See you tomorrow Teddy."

"Later Rose." He smiled and walked away

Maybe Castle Rock isn't that bad after all. I made some friends and a boy called me pretty today. I can't wait to see what the rest of this summer holds.


End file.
